ninningerfandomcom-20200216-history
Gengetsu Kibaoni
is the leader of Kibaoni Army Corps. He is always on track to terrorize humans to gain power. History Past Gengetsu Kibaoni was formerly an evil feudal warlord during the Sengoku Era who believed that fear was the best method of uniting the war-torn Japan. Though Kibaoni was killed by the ninjas of the Igasaki Clan, he vowed to return in 444 years to resume his campaign. As a result, Kibaoni sacrificed his humanity to be revived as an oni centuries later before he was sealed away by Yoshitaka Igasaki using 48 Sealing Shuriken. Present But Kibaoni's prophecy, due to a miscalculation of dating, is revealed to begin in 2015 as Kyuemon Izayoi manages to free the warlord and his forces. Lacking physical form upon his release, Kibaoni tasks his retainers to gather fear so he can reconstitute himself, creating Youkai by sending out the now-corrupted Sealing Shuriken and combining them with inanimate objects. Yoshitaka had already anticipated of such results, creating the OtomoNin via cooperation with alien races and passing the mantle of ninja to his grandchildren to become the Ninningers to face Gengetsu Kibaoni and his Kibaoni Army Corps. However, it would be seemed that Yoshitaka purposely use his sealing technique instead of obliterating Gengetsu with the End Shuriken. His reasoning for doing so is currently unknown. Gengetsu Kibaoni seemingly returned when, as the Ninningers encountered Youkai Ungaikyo, numerous giant copies of Kibaoni suddenly appeared and attacked the city, allowing Kyuemon to collect fear from the civilians. However, the Kibaonis were revealed to be illusions created by the balloons distributed by Ungaikyo when a shot fired by AkaNinger's Karakuri Hengen bow passed through a Kibaoni and popped one of Ungaikyo's balloons, simultaneously erasing one of the fakes. Having long since suspected this, Kasumi appeared with a device which she used to disrupt Ungaikyo's abilities and destroy his balloons via wavelength overload, causing all the Gengetsu holograms to disappear. After the revival of Masakage Tsugomori, Gengetsu contacted his subordinates and ordered them to gather more fear, expressing joy at the news that the world was slowly falling into turmoil due to his army's rampage. At Tsugomori's request, Gengetsu himself used two Sealing Shuriken to create a particularly powerful Yokai that could match the Ninningers. Combining the Shuriken with a toolbox, the Advanced Youkai Nue was created. With Nue proving to be more than a match for the Ninningers, Gengetsu personally commands him to finish them and their OtomoNin. Later, Tsugomori once again contacted Gengetsu to ask his permission to summon more Advanced Yokai. Gengetsu accepted, imbuing ten of the remaining corrupted Sealing Shuriken with his own power before addressing his wife Ariake no Kata, who had been revived in the interim, telling her to not cause too much trouble for Tsugomori. In the final battle, Gengetsu absorbed his own son, Kyuemon, and grew giant. Powers and Abilities ;Youkai Creation :By using one or more of Yoshitaka's 48 Sealing Shuriken, Gengetsu can corrupt any targeted object and transform it into a Youkai. Once the Youkai defeated, the Sealing Shuriken would be purified and either be retrieved by the Ninningers or fall back into Kyuemon's hands to be made into more Yo Shuriken. ;Durability :Gengetsu's body is fully covered with golden armor that grant him protection from various attacks. ;Darkness Manipulation :After being reborn as a ghost, Gengetsu can manipulate darkness to his own liking. :;Hitokarage Summon ::By sending a torrent of darkness, Gengetsu can manifest Hitokarage to assist his Youkai or generals in combat. :;Apparition ::Though his body may not fully be revived yet, Gengetsu can appear as a specter in order to communicate. Appearing through a pool of darkness to communicate with his servants at his lair, Gengetsu can also manifest as a phantom of his giant form. ;Fear Empowerment :To fully revive, Gengetsu must be nourished with human fear. Currently, Kyuemon Izayoi has been tasked to collect fear to restore him. Arsenal ;Naginata :Gengetsu's main weapon is a naginata. Behind the scenes *Height: 212 cm (53 m: giant) *Weight: 274 kg (685 t: giant) Portrayal Gengetsu Kibaoni is voiced by and portrayed by suit actor . Notes *Kibaoni's prediction that he would be back in 444 years is based on of the Japanese that the number 4 is a number of death. This is due to the homophone sounds of the words in the Japanese Language (Shi), despite having differing Kanji. *Kibaoni is the first final boss to be defeated at a giant size since Dokoku Chimatsuri in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Appearances *''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' **''Shinobi 1: We're Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 5: The Space Ninja UFOmaru!'' **''Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day'' **''Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky'' **''Shinobi 34: Enter Jiraiya, Legendary World Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 44: The Final Battle! The Ordeals of the Last Ninja'' **''Shinobi 45: Three Generations of Fathers and Sons! All Ninjas Gathered'' **''Shinobi 46: The Last Shuriken Appears!'' **''Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi!'' Category:Kibaoni Army Corps Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain